Reign of Chaos
by darkies-pen
Summary: The T Virus runs wild on the streets of yet another city. A group of freinds find themselves caught in a hellish nightmare that there is no waking up from.
1. Chapter 1: Floating Bodies

A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of Reign of Chaos. This story is loosely based on Resident Evil. The only thing I am really taking from that series is the creatures. Just to be on the safe side however, I do not own Resident Evil or claim to.

A/N: Do understand that I wrote this years ago and I'm just now going through it to review and edit. I simply never got around to posting it. So as the chapters go along, they will get better, since I do believe I am a much better writer than I was back then.

A/N: The characters in this story are based off real people I know and have contact with almost daily. I will not claim that we are portrayed exactly as we are or that I am the main character. I hope you enjoy this story, there will be more to come if I get some good reviews.

-----

It happened so fast, most people didn't even have time to react. Every dead person whose brain hadn't been destroyed came back to life. Of course it was nice to see my grandfather after all that time, but it wasn't nice when I had to kill him to protect my own life. Also, anyone who was bitten or died after the initial resurrection would become one of them, whatever they were exactly.

I suppose I should start from the beginning, before everything went to hell. Before my teenage innocence came to an end and I had to become a monster or become dead…

-----

"CANNON BALL!" I said before jumping in the pool. I opened my eyes and peered out through my goggles. Patrick, my best friend, and I had finally gotten so tired of our eyes hurting that we got some small goggles to wear. We also got a pair for his little brother Johnny who often came with us to the pool. He wasn't there with us this time which we both took advantage of, talking about things that were obviously not for young ears.

We had been going to that pool ever since the beginning of summer, the summer before our senior year. The first time I went, I almost drowned 5 times. It had been so long since I had last been swimming, I couldn't make it from one end of the pool to the other without feeling tired. Now, we could both swim from one side of the deep end to the other and back without even having to take a breath. We often threw a bottle filled with water in the pool and would race to the bottom to see who could find it first. In the water, it was almost invisible.

After I came for air, I leaned back and floated along, watching children play in the shallower part of the pool. An arm wrapped around my waist and I was dragged under suddenly. Knowing who it was, I just waited them out, knowing I had more air than they did. After a couple of seconds Patrick jumped off the bottom and made a mad dash for the surface. I was tempted to grab onto his foot but I was getting short on air myself. I made my way to the surface and gasped for air while laughing and trying to get to the side of the pool.

I punched Patrick in the arm when I got there but he didn't even flinch. I looked over to see him starring in the opposite direction. He pointed toward the city of Aberdeen. I thought he was trying to trick me so I just continued to look in the other direction. Then I noticed everyone else was looking that way too.

When I did turn, I was surprised to see a huge cloud of smoke was hovering where Aberdeen was.

Aberdeen was in no way a small city, but nothing compared to larger cities like New York or even Charlotte. Its population, however, had been growing at an exponential rate making overcrowding a huge concern.

"What the fuck is going on," I said, not able to remove my eyes from the smoke.

"I don't know." Patrick replied as he jumped out of the water and grabbed his cell phone. The children had been hustled away by their parents already, leaving us alone in the pool. Without the constant chatter of children, one could make out faint sounds coming from city. One that sounded almost like a female screaming.

"Yea, do you see it? ... Are you sure it's real? ... But how could ... I'll be there as soon as I can!" Patrick hung up on his mom and jumped out of the pool..

"What's going on?" I said, having already gotten out and started drying myself off.

"You're not going to believe this. But from what my mom told me, dead people are walking the earth." He quickly started to tie his shoes.

"Dude will you stop fucking with me, what's really going on?" I finished putting my dry cloths on.

"I don't think she was joking. Her voice…she sounded scared…" He put his cell phone in his pocket and started walking toward his jeep. "She said to come right now. So hurry the hell up."

(He's probably fucking with me, maybe they have a party or something planned.) I thought while putting my own cell phone in my pocket and running to my own jeep. Sadly, I couldn't have been farther off.

-----

Over the summer, Patrick and I had spent most of the money we earned on our jeeps, Fixing them up for going off road. It was a good thing we had too.

When we reached Aberdeen, it could only be described as a war zone. Dead bodies littered the street. Most were burned or missing a few body parts. Cars had been crashed into buildings, light poles, and ditches. Explosions were heard all over the city. We parked before the main highway and got out of our vehicles. The smell of burning flesh was all over in the air. Half the city was on fire.

"This…this just doesn't make sense." I looked down to find that I was standing next to a body. It looked to be a young man in his 20's but with the amount of burns on his body, I wasn't sure. A movement caught my eye.

"THIS GUY IS ALIVE." I shouted before grabbing his hand and holding it. "Are you alright? Sir, SIR!" The man opened his eyes and looked at me. They seemed…cold…

"Is he alright." Patrick said after making his way over.

"I don't know, I…I cant feel a pulse…" The man's head slowly started to lift. "What is it, speak man." The man opened his mouth. Before his hand grasped mine and started to pull it toward his mouth. I tried to pull my hand away but he just held on harder. "GET OFF ME YOU FUCKER!" I yelled before kicking him in the face. His grip didn't loosen.

Patrick grabbed on to my arm and pulled with me. All was seemed to be doing is helping him up. I started kicking him in the armpits hoping that I would break something. Even after breaking his arm, he was still holding on. "Patrick, grab the machete out of the back of my jeep, HURRY!" I kicked him in the face again, trying my hardest to keep him away from my hand. Patrick came back with the machete and stood in front of him. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR, CHOP HIS FUCKING ARM OFF." Patrick lifted the blade and cut off his arm at the shoulder. I jumped back and threw his arm away from me. Panting, I reached over and grabbed the machete from Patrick.

"You saved my ass there. Just what the fuck is wrong with these people." I looked over and noticed that the man was still moving. "And why the fuck aren't you dead."

"Guess she was telling the truth...but how..." Patrick asked while walking over to the body and kicking it, only getting a gurgling moan in return.

"Well there's only one way to find out for sure." I slowly walked over to the man and raised the machete.

"What are you doing?" I answered him by driving the machete through the heart of the man. Even after a minute of me twisting the blade, it was still alive.

"Guess that answers our question. And to think, we had actually imagined what would happen if something like this actually ever occur. I…I didn't think it would be like this." I said, looking around the street at all the dead bodies. I raised the machete and brought it down as hard as I could on the mans head. It finally stopped moving.

"This is just to much to believe." Patrick leaned against his jeep and rubbed his temples. "There has to be more of them. We should go now." I nodded and we both got back in our vehicles and got onto the highway.

-----

I picked up my cell phone after the 3rd ring. "Hello?"

"David, are you alright." I sighed in relief after hearing my mom's voice.

"Yea, we are on the highway right now heading towards Patrick's house." Shots could be heard from the background. "What's going on there!"

"Your not going to believe this but dead people are coming back to life."

"I know." I said dodging a car that was burning near the middle of the road. "Aberdeen is a war zone right now." I said before explosions on the other side of town emphasized the fact.

"We are at your aunts house right now. The gate seems to be holding them. Your dad brought all of his guns so we have enough ammo to last us for a while. David, please be careful. We will try to come and get you as soon as we can."

"No don't try, just worry about yourselves, I can handle myself. DON'T COME AFTER ME. I love you bye." I hung up the phone and pulled up next to Patrick. The amount of debris had lessened as we made our way out of the city. Amazingly we hadn't run into any zombies. I rolled down my window and signaled for Patrick to do the same. "Where are all the zombies!"

"I don't know, maybe they are…there…" I looked in front of use to see the entire road blocked by zombies. They seemed to be making their way toward the housing residences outside of the city. Since hardly anyone actually lived in the city, it made sense. We turned on our headlights and gasped at the size of the group. It had to consist of hundreds of zombies. They covered the entire road and even off into the woods farther than we could see. I called Patrick and turned on my speaker phone.

"Turn on your speaker phone." I said after he picked up. "What do you think we should do?" Some of the zombies had noticed use and were starting to come the other way.

"Lets plow the bitches down." He said. I looked over to see he had a big smile on his face.

"Alright, lets do it." I reached down and turned on my CD player. He noticed and did the same. I had Breaking Benjamin in and it was playing Blow Me Away from the Halo 2 soundtrack. I sat there and revved the engine as the song on the disk started to get harder. My sub woofers were already hitting hard, drawing the attention of all the zombies to us.

Putting the jeep in 4-wheel drive high, I slipped it into drive and squealed the tires as I took off toward the group. Patrick stayed right even with me as we started to hit the first couple who had noticed us before. The grill guards knocked them down without any problems and the lifted suspension made sure we didn't get caught up on them..

After we hit the main group, our front tires didn't touch the pavement as we ran over zombie after zombie. About half way through the group, a zombie made it up on the hood and started beating on my window. I smiled at him before swerving to the left making him fall off and knock down a few others. After a few more seconds we made it through. I looked over at Patrick who was obviously having fun. However, we both knew that it was not going to be fun if those things reached his home. I stopped the jeep and pulled it out of 4-wheel drive before speeding off towards his house.

About 10 minutes later we arrived. We got out of our jeeps and looked around. All the vehicles were gone. Patrick pointed toward the door, which had a yellow cross on it. "That must mean they have been picked up by the army or something." He said before getting back in his jeep. I got back into mine and noticed that my low fuel light was blinking. Odd considering I had filled it up before we went to the pool. I got back out and looked under the jeep and saw that the fuel tank had a huge gash in it.

"Shit the gas tank is busted." I said, kicking the side of my Jeep and muttering curses.

"Get in, we don't have time to stop." I nodded and grabbed my machete and got in his jeep. We drove off, taking a back road that no one hardly lived on. We rode in silence for a while before I decided to say something.

"So, where do you think your family is?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I believe they are alright. I'll call them once we get to the dealership. My phone is almost dead." I pulled out my own cell phone. It was on the last bar of energy.

"Mine is too. So I guess we are going to go ahead with the plan?" Patrick nodded as we turned onto the highway again. Most of the bodies that had been laying on the ground were now walking around.

"Hold on." Patrick said as started swerving around cars and zombies. We made it to the turn off on the road McBrayer Dodge. The entire road was covered with cars and debris. "Now what do we do. There's no way I can get through that." I looked around.

"Go down that hill right there, we can drive on the grass until we get to the building" I said pointing towards it. Patrick reversed and went down the incline on the side of the highway. After dodging some trees we made it to the pavement. The front part of the dealer ship was in ruins. A car had went off the road and hit the others causing a huge explosion. Most of the glass in the front was busted.

"Ill unlock the gate," I said opening the door and jumping out. I got in front of the vehicle before I noticed them. Over by a burning car, a large group of zombies had went inside and drug the bodies out of the car and were eating them. I stopped in my tracks and couldn't bring myself to move. The sight was so gruesome, it made me sick. One of the zombies noticed me there and dropped his feast of a person's arm. He started slowly limping over to me. Tears started to cloud my eyes as I looked at this tortured soul.

"DAVID WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Patrick yelled from out of the jeep. The zombie was my grandfather. Still in the suit he was buried in. His skin was a sick greenish tint. He was covered in blood and the worst thing was, I knew it wasn't his.

I fell to my knees and whispered a silent prayer; just wishing everything would go back to normal. When I looked up, he was still there, getting closer. I clutched my machete tightly in my right hand as I stood up.

"I'll do this for you." I said. It felt like I had to justify my actions. When he closed in within a foot, I pulled the machete back and sliced his head in half diagonally. His body fell to the ground. I stood there with my eyes close, still having hope that this was a dream and that I would soon wake up from it. Once again when I opened my eyes, it was still the same chaotic view.

"Ill kill them…I kill them all…YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTARDS, ILL KILL YOU ALL." The zombies abandoned the dead bodies and started walking towards me. "Oh, do you want fresh meat, is that it. WELL I'M RIGHT HERE." The zombies opened their mouths and extended their arms toward me. I charged towards them. I jumped in the air and brought the blade down on a young woman's head. The blade didn't stop until it reached her neck. I took out two older men by cutting the heads off. The last zombie tried to lunge for me. I dodged to the right and stabbed it through the neck bring it to the ground. I pulled my blade out and started stabbing it in the head.

I was still stabbing long after it stopped moving. I didn't stop until my arm was so numb I couldn't even lift the blade. My vision was becoming foggy before Patrick dragged me inside the building. I tried to stay awake as long as I could but when I heard the clicking of the door lock being slid into place, I let the darkness overtake me.


	2. Chapter 2: Journal

A/N: I hope you are all finding this story enjoyable. In reality, I should probably go back and rewrite it but I don't have the time. Lets get some reviews rolling, I need input.

A/N: I apologize ahead of time for this chapter. It is meant to act like a normal journal entry and one doesn't always try to get the perfect grammar. In fact, a friend and I used word pad to write it so there will be some errors. If its annoying to read, I'm sorry.

Chapter 2

-----

(Patrick's Journal Entry)

It's so weird, something like this happening. David and I had just been talking about a situation like this not even a month ago. I mean, being teenagers with imaginations like ours, we tend to think up these ridiculous stories or events of which would more likely never occur. But this one did. When you think up stories like these, at the moment you think it would be awesome. The ideas going through our heads excite us so much. But when it actually happens, you wish it were just a bad dream, and you could go back to that day sitting in the pool, and say to each other, let's forget about this. But you can't. Once something is started, something like this, there's no going back. We have to stand strong.

We have decided to stick to our original plan, the one that we had thought up back in that day in the pool. We would go to my grandfather's dealership, Malson Chrysler Dodge Jeep, and fortify it so that no zombie could pass through. It's just David and me for now. At the moment, after David's little battle, he was so worn out. He passed out before I could even lay him down. So after I had made sure he was locked up good, and that no more zombies could get past the doors, I went out back and started looking for supplies.

Our original plan, was to go to Malson, get all the salvageable vehicles in the back, locked in the fence, and set the vehicles we didn't need out front and use them as bombs. Also, we planned to attach batteries to the surrounding fence, to keep people from climbing over. So, while David rested, I started to put our plan into action. First, I made sure that all doors were locked securely. Seeing as how the showroom was basically all glass, so I just took what we would be able to use, and locked it in back. This basically consisted of computers, and most importantly, all the car keys. There was a glass door that lead to the service center, and i made sure to board that up. So, as of now, the front section of Malson's so safe for us to be in. Unfortunately, The fence was connected to the back section, and the front and back sections were not connected. So I thought for a little bit, trying to think of a way that i could connect them. At first, i thought about putting a line of cars on both sides of one of the service bays from both sections. But I didn't know how I'd get them that close together, and then the zombies could probably just climb underneath them. So, I snuck out to the back section, and looked around, and looked around outside in the fence. Luckily, there was some left over fence that they had not gotten rid of. It looked like enough for me to make it from one building to the next on both sides of the service bays. so i dragged it along, because it was a little to heavy for me to lift, and laid it where i planned to put it. I had to make sure to stay paranoid, and keep checking to make sure that no zombies were near. Just to be on the safe side, i had brought a nail gun with me, something that i could shoot through their brains. So I began constructing the fence. After about thirty minutes, I had the fence up. I screwed it straight into the building, so I wouldn't have to worry about the poles and all that crap. I also put a few screws along the bottom, straight into the asphalt, so that they couldn't climb underneath.

So now i had the sections connected. I went to check on David, and he was still sleeping. So I went back to the back and decided that i would hook up a battery to the fence. I realized that i couldn't hook up a battery to the fence pieces between the two buildings, because they were connected straight to the building. The building was made of metal, so the electrical current would go throughout the whole building, and possibly blow something up, and right now, we couldn't afford any resources we needed to be blown up. So, i just hooked to large batteries up to the rear fence. I made sure to test it by throwing a stick at it, and that stick shot back far. So, now that the fence was done, i decided that i would go hook up the computers i had taken from the front.

I was happy to know that Malson's had high speed Internet through satellite, so all the work we had to do on the internet would be fast. I was going to make my grandfather's office our main office, but the hallway leads right into the showroom, without an door in between, so i moved back to the service center, and started hooking them up. There were three counters in the service station. Since there were only two of us, I decided that I would hook up extra computers at only two tables. So, once i had gotten done, there were three computers at the two tables i had selected. Now, since this room was the room with the glass door, i made sure to take a few pieces of metal and reinforce that door, so as not to take any chances. I went back to the computers and starting seeing what i could do. I managed to pull up the surveillance cameras. I was checking everything out, just to be sure there were no zombies around. I went ahead and pulled up the security cameras on one of the computers at David's station as well. Next, i went on the internet and downloaded AIM, to see if anyone was on. But at the moment, there was no one. I couldn't really think of anything else to do with the computers at the moment, so i just checked the security cameras one more time, and started to make my way out front.

I had to get the good vehicles out back, inside the fence. I had the keys to the Dodge Rams in my pocket. I made my way into the showroom, being extremely quiet. I was looking around, but i didn't see any movement. Since i had the batteries attached to the fence, i couldn't just open it with my bare hands. So what I decided to do was to pull a few vehicles around in front of the gate. Then i would go detach the batteries, open the gate, pull those trucks in, and then close the gate behind me and reattach the batteries.

So, I went out front, checked to see if there were any zombies within sight. I didn't see any, so I began heading towards the trucks. I pulled out the first key, it the unlock button to see which truck it went to. It went to a 4 door, black, Dodge Ram 1500 RT, with a Hemi and hood scoops. Thank goodness it was also four-wheel drive, which always comes in handy, as you will see later on. So, I looked around once again, did not see any zombies, so i got in the truck, started it, but did not turn the lights on so as not to draw any special attention towards me, and pulled it in front of the fence. I got out and locked it. When i hit the lock button, the horn sounded, and I froze. All I could do was look around to check for movement. But after a few minutes, I still saw no movement, and started walking back to the front. The next truck i pulled back was pretty much the same as the first one, except that it was red. I thought that i would go ahead and pull another one around, and once i had three, i would start again. The next truck was also the same as the others, it was just silver. So, i had that one in front of the fence, and locked it. I walked over and unhooked the batteries. Then I walked over and unlocked the fence. I figured, all i need to do is get the trucks inside, and then i can worry about arranging them later. I opened the fence. I started walking towards the first truck, and thought I heard something. I looked around, and saw nothing, so i got in and moved the black truck inside the fence. I parked it and locked it, just so no looters would come along and try to steal it. I walked back over, got in the red truck, and pulled it in beside the black one. Finally, i walked over got in the silver truck, and pulled it in. When i had them all parked and locked up, i walked over to the fence, and locked it. Then, i walked over, and started to attach the batteries. Right when i had the first one hooked up, I heard these popping noises, and turned around to see all these sparks of light. When the sparks of light stopped, and i looked closer, there were about fifty zombies grouped down towards the back of the fence. They started to walk towards the building. So i quickly attached the second battery, and ran through the second building, opened the service bay, and closed it when i got out, through the fenced-in section i made, and into the first building. I closed the doors behind me and locked all of them. I made it to the desk with the computers and started watching the security cameras, just to see that it was way more than fifty of them. All of a sudden, a hand was placed on my shoulder, and i screamed so loudly that it probably attracted about 100 more zombies. Thank god it was only David, who had finally awoken from his slumber.

He said that he had dreamed about writing a journal. It must have been a boring dream. He said that even then, if we died, people would know about what happened. I figured what the hell. And here you have it. My first entry.

The zombies seem to be piling up in the front. The gates that hold them are locked but if any more come, I don't know if we will be able to hold them. We don't have many supplies. We have enough drinks to last us but we cant live on M&M's and mountain dew forever. Sooner or later we are going to have to leave this place to look for food.

I am worried about my family. I want to go searching for them. David doesn't really seem to care about his. After he had to kill his grandfather, he seems to be…gray. As though he has no emotion. He normally just sits outside, looking at the zombies as they try to break down the gate. I'm wondering if he is starting to go crazy or something. David never did really get along with his mother; she kept him on a short leash. But still, he should show some concern, shouldn't he?

I am going to ask him later to come with me to go get supplies. I think we can make it out of the gate if we just unlock it quickly and then run them over. But we wont be able to lock it back without having to fight all those zombies. We might have to just hope and prey it is all right when we get back. I am going to ask him now. If I do not write in this journal again, it means I did not make it back. I only hope there will be someone left…

-----

A/N: Again I apologize for the way this chapter is written but I wanted it as close to a normal entry as I could. I'm sorry if it was annoying to read, hell, it was annoying to write.

Review.


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping

A/N: Now for chapter 3. A warning before you read on...

The following chapter does contain some sexual situations. I am therefore changing the rating of this chapter to M to be on the safe side.

A/N: I want to know what you people think about my story so far. REVIEW!

----------

(From the Journal of David)

----------

It's amazing sometimes how destruction can be so beautiful. As the sun rose, the smoke rising gave it a blood red color; almost as if it was hurting as well.

It has been 4 days since we arrived here. We have fortified the gate so it would take hundreds to break through. But sooner or later there will be hundreds. By tens and twenties, the group just keeps multiplying.

Slowly but surely, we are going hungry. The last of the food ran out last night. We are so close to a grocery store, yet, it is just out of our grasps. If we didn't get some food soon, we were going to die anyways. We are also running out of gas for the generators. We even drained what was in the cars we don't need. Damn the owner for having such gas sucking generators.

Also there is the point of survivors. Patrick has been worrying about his family a lot. I can tell. I wish we could wait a little longer but we can't. If we are going to go, now is the time. If I don't make it back and write more…well…you know what happened.

-------------

(End Journal)

"Well, I guess that's that." I muttered, closing the notebook and placing it on top of the desk. I put down my pen and leaned back in the chair. We only had one thing left to do.

Leaning forward, I grabbed the 45 off the table. After searching through all the desks, we had found 3 guns. Two 22's and the 45. In the end I had taken the 45 and Patrick took the two 22's that had a belt of ammo. They were up on his grandfather's wall. They were probably more meant for show than use but beggars can't be choosers. The 45 only had one clip of ammo and that was the one in it. I took the machete with me also just in case.

I walked behind the building and went up to my Dodge Ram. To think I always wanted to drive one of these. Never thought I would HAVE to drive one. Inserting the confiscated key and turning, the hemi engine roared to life. Patrick pulled next to me in his Dodge Ram which was red of course. He has always been a picky bastard.

We pulled up to the gate in broad daylight. The amount of zombies had increased at a drastic rate over the last couple days. They must have been getting desperate. The gate was starting to lean a bit now. A couple more days and it would be down.

I got out and made sure all the gas tanks in the back were taped down tight enough. I slowly walked over to the gate and stood a foot away from it. The zombies increased their pushing against the gate as I got near.

"Sorry boys but my ass ain't on the menu." I reached in my pocket and pulled out the keys to the lock. I unlocked it and jerked the lock off quickly. Zombies from other parts of the gate had noticed activity and joined the ever growing mass at the gate. Not feeling like getting eaten at the moment, I sprinted back to the truck. The chain that was around the gate slowly started to unravel itself. A moment later, the zombies burst through the gate, most falling and tripping the others.

I put the truck in drive and gunned the engine. I barely felt it as I smashed through the zombies still standing, sending them flying in different directions. It took a couple seconds to get through the group but once we did, we were relieved to see that most turned around and started following us. At least the place will be alright' I thought.

The entrance to the store parking lot was blocked off by a mass of wrecked cars. I pulled up to a group of cars and put it in 4 wheel drive before slowly pushing them out of the way. Patrick drove up and worked on another group of cars. We made it into the parking lot and parked right in front of the door.

We quickly jumped out and ran in. The electric doors weren't working so I busted the glass with the back end of my machete and getting a nice cut in the process. We quickly ran in and started the fastest shopping spree ever. I grabbed a cart and ran to the grain section and started dumping boxes and boxes of rice into my cart. I pushed it back outside next to the truck and started throwing it all in the back. I looked over towards Malson's and noticed that the zombies had already closed the road and were trying to make it up the steep bank.

"Lucky for us their stupid." I said after pointing them out to Patrick as he dumped boxes of water bottles and jugs into his truck. "Pull our trucks around towards the back and we can load it from the truck ports." He nodded and got inside his truck. I went inside my truck and grabbed my gun and machete and walked back through the store towards the back. The emergency lights had long since stopped working and now the only light there was came from the skylight in the middle of the building. It did not provide much light, just enough to see shapes. I stepped over boxes of cereal boxes that had spilled their contents all over the floor. The people that had been in there must have been in a huge hurry to leave. I finally made it to the double swinging doors with a sign saying staff only.

I pushed against the door lightly. It didn't budge at all. I put my shoulder on the door and placed my weight against it. Still no movement. I then proceeded in mentally slapping myself for not thinking. I stuck my fingers in between the doors and pulled the right one back. It opened easily. A forklift was blocking the door. I got inside and slowly let the door close. A faint hum of machinery I guessed was a generator was running in the background. I heard a sound to my right and tensed up while slowly crouching down. It sounded like a zombie moving around. I looked over the forklift and saw an office in the corner of the building. It was dimly lit. A shadow moved across the window. I pulled my gun up and checked it to make sure it was ready. To say I was on edge was an understatement. I was on the edge of a cliff, standing on one foot while jumping rope or something along those lines. I slowly walked over to the office.

I crouched down beside the door and placed my hand on the knob. My hands started sweating. I opened the door an inch and listened.

"UHH UHHH OH GOD YES YES YES OHH" I slid the door closed and pondered for a moment.

"Zombies having sex…that's not right…" I slid the door open farther and stuck my head in. They were not zombies, but two teenagers.

"How stupid are they, don't they know the light and the sound will attract those bastards." I thought to myself. I opened the door a foot and slide in quietly. I crawled the male and sat in a chair in the corner. I could make out their shapes but a lot of their features were hidden because of the dark. The girl was laying on top of a pool table which I guess they had converted to a bed with all the blankets on top. The male was standing on his tippy toes ramming into her. The girl had her legs around his waist, driving him in farther each time. They both seemed caught up in themselves and oblivious to me sitting there.

The male pulled out. He had 5-6 inches. Not bad I thought. The girl's breasts were a handful and her body seemed to be in pretty good shape. Not bad either. The boy reached over and grabbed a box of condoms and took one out. He ripped open the package and put the condom on. He slowly slid back into the girl and started driving in again. It was so funny; it was hard not to laugh. Two lovebirds, thinking they are going to die and just say what the hell, lets fuck ourselves to oblivion before the end. And I, although technically an adult at 18, found my hormones forcing me to stay and watch.

I then remembered Patrick was waiting for me. "Damn" I muttered, getting up and slowly walking over to the door. I opened the door and was about to slip out when the girl screamed and had and orgasm, the guy soon followed. I smiled but then looked back over to the double doors and realized I had made a mistake. I had left the door open. A group of 20 or so zombies had made their way over the forklift and were now blocking off the exit. There was a smaller group coming from an exit door that had been broken. They now blocked off the way to the gate to get outside and to Patrick. I cursed my luck and turned to the couple that were now starring at me.

"If you don't want to die, I advice you to get your cloths on. Their coming." They both scrambled for their cloths as I walked out into the middle of the floor and waited for them. I couldn't let them surround me so I charged the group coming from the forklift. I easily cut through the first couple. It seemed the entire group from the dealership had made it to the store. All I could see behind them were more zombies. I kept dodging their grasps and cutting their heads in two or completely off. The group from the exit door had just made it to me. I was attacking two while dodging 3 all at the same time. And I was starting to get tired. The couple finally made it out with their cloths on. They looked around in shock. "Well don't just stand there, help me out" I yelled, dodging another lunge.

The guy looked around and picked up a crowbar and started stabbing a zombie in the chest with it. "Aim for the head." I said cutting off one.

I moved over and grabbed the girls wrist and took her over to the shutters. I told her to grab one end. We lifted it and were met with a horrible sight. There had to be 1000 of them. They covered the entire area. Most were focused in the middle where Patrick was sitting in his truck. Trying in vain to start it. It wouldn't budge.

"PATRICK!?" I looked over at the girl in surprise.

"Megan?" I said, my mouth hanging open.

"DAVID" Megan said giving me a hug which I happily returned.

"Then that must mean that that's…oh shit Cameron." I hurried over to where the zombies had surrounded him. He had climbed up on some crates and was hitting them in the head when they got close enough. One grabbed his foot and started pulling him down. I pulled out my 45 and shot the zombie who had ahold of him in the head. It instantly fell. He got back up on the crate and backed against the wall. I unloaded on the zombies, hitting each zombie in the head and created a path for him. Who would have thought that shooting cans on a fence would be good practice for killing zombies?

Cameron jumped off the crate and ran over to us. Megan jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I guess this is the end." She said, looking all around with tears in her eyes. I checked my clip. 3 bullets in the clip, plus one in the chamber. That was enough for each of us. I looked over at them and they seemed to know what I was thinking. They both looked down without saying anything.

"We wont resort to that, not until the very last second." I said, putting the clip back in the gun. I looked toward Patrick who was looking at us, still trying to get the engine to start. "We are going to make a mad dash for that truck." I clutched my machete tightly in my hands. The zombies behind us were getting close. We had no choice. It was now or never.

"GO" I yelled taking off in front of them. I started hacking madly at any zombie that got in my way. Cameron and Megan followed closely behind. We made it to the Ram and jumping on the back. Patrick opened the back window.

"I cant get the damn thing to start." The engine sounded like Patrick's did onetime when his tailpipe got bent. I looked over the back. A zombie had been impaled by the tailpipes. It wasn't letting any air out. I cut off the heads of the nearest zombies and jumped down. I kicked the zombie off the tailpipe. The engine reved to live and Patrick put it in drive and gunned it. I was barely able to dive for the edge and grab it before he left me. I tried to pull myself up and was helped by Cameron. I dropped my machete in the back and jumped off the bumper. I laid down on the back breathing hard. I just closed my eyes and smiled. We had made it, barely.

"What the hell is that." Cameron said backing up. I leaned up and look for myself. Something was throwing the zombies in every direction. When it finally came out of the group, it looked around for a bit, spotted us, and took off at amazing speeds.

"Shit it's a hunter. Get inside the truck!" It had already closed half the distance between us. I looked over at Cameron who was still standing there. "GET INSIDE, HURRY UP!" He nodded and climbed through the back window. I picked up my machete and braced myself. It had reached the truck. It stopped for a moment and jumped high into the air. It came down directly on me. I held up my machete and blocked its claws from ripping into me. Its body was pure muscle. Its teeth were at least 3 inches long. A drop of its saliva dropped on me as it tried to bite me around the machete. The saliva burned through my shirt and just kept eating outwards. When it tried to bite me over the blade, I slid out to the right cutting its claws off. It howled in pain. I slashed it across the back which to my horror, healed right in front of my eyes. Its 5-foot tail knocked me backwards, making me lose my balance and fall. I caught the edge with my legs and just sat there dangling while Patrick dodged zombies all over the place. The hunters newly healed claws came up on the edge and it leaned over. I reached in my pocket and grabbed 45 and aimed at its head. When it opened its mouth, about to eat me, I shot the last 4 bullets into its mouth. They ripped out the back of its neck. It fell backwards and laid motionless. I grabbed the edge and pulled myself over. I leaned against the back window and sighed.

"Damn that was close." I muttered, wishing I had something to drink. I reached over and grabbed a water bottle and opened it up. After drinking the entire bottle in one go I threw it off the edge and closed my eyes.

I figured I should throw the monster off the back so I got up and made my way over to it. There was no blood and the wounds in its neck were gone. "What the fu.." The monsters jumped up and lunged at me in less than a second. I had just enough time to bring up the blade before it could gore me with its claws. My body slammed against the back window and almost fainted. I lost my grip on the machete and the hunter swatted it over the side. It's claws went strait through my shirt and into my chest, through my ribs, and into my lung. My breath caught as I saw white flash before my eyes. 'Well this is the end' I thought as it pulled its claws out and licked the blood off them. All I could do was sit there helplessly as it opened its mouth and prepared to have dinner. Cold metal fell on my shoulders. With the last of my strength I grabbed the guns and pushed against its forehead and started firing. By the time the bullets ran out, there wasn't much of a brain left. I kicked it backwards and it fell off the truck and rolled on the ground.

Patrick drove up next to my truck and everyone got out. They opened the tailgate and got up on the back. Everyone gasped at the amount of blood that was everywhere. Most was mine. Patrick ran over and ripped my shirt off and put it against the gaping hole. I cried out in pain as he applied pressure to it. He took the tape off some of the gas tanks and put it around my chest. He lifted me up which brought another surge of pain that almost made me faint. Cameron and Megan got under one arm and Patrick got under the other as they took me off the back and carried me towards the passenger seat.

"Put me…in the drivers…seat…." I said.

"You don't need to be driving."

"PUT ME IN THE GODAMN SEAT!" I said while trying not to pass out. Patrick stopped for a moment as if thinking about it and then nodded and carried me over to the black Ram. He opened the door and helped me up into the seat. I reached over and grabbed the door handle and pulled it shut, sending another round of pain through my chest. I leaned back against the seat and breathed hard. It was difficult when only one lung was working right. I cranked the vehicle and put it in drive. The passenger side door opened and Megan and Cameron got in.

"He said to make sure you make it." I smiled and nodded. I droved off and back to the dealership as quickly as I could. I stopped before I got to the gate and waited for Patrick. When he got there I rolled down the window.

"We need weapons, lets go over to the pawnshop while all of the zombies are still over there."

"Do you think you can make it?" I nodded and we left the dealership and drove the very short distance over to the pawnshop. I slowly got down, leaning heavily on the door and walked over to the building. The door was open so we made our way inside. I grabbed Cameron's arm and motioned the others over to the weapons.

"Well how was it?" I said while weakly smiling. He looked confused so I pointed towards Megan.

"It was great." I nodded and pointed over towards the jewelry cases.

"Why don't you get her something? After all it's all on the house." I limped over toward the jewelry cases and looked inside. "Hmm nice. Well go ahead and pick her out something. Ill keep her distracted." I limped over towards the weapons where Patrick and Megan were putting all the handguns they could find. I tried to think of someway of keeping her busy. I then remembered something my brother-in-law had told me. He used to work there and said that the boss of the place had his own collection in the back. I tapped Megan on the shoulder and motioned for her to come with me. I started limping over towards the back before she came next to me and put my arm over her shoulder. I smiled at her and we made our way to the back. There were three doors. One led to a copy room, the other to a store room. The last one led into an office.

There were no guns inside the office. I was starting to wonder if maybe he had cleared them out before I noticed there was a string hanging down from the ceiling. It appeared as though it was hooked to the light fixture but by looking closer I realized that it just ran against it and then was painted white to match the ceiling. I couldn't see any seams so I pulled on it. A staple holding the string up fell down and I felt resistance. I pulled harder and the door came down as well as a ladder. I quickly dodged it while grabbing my wound as it fired up with pain again from moving to fast. I then realized something strange. My wound had stopped bleeding and it was starting to actually feel better. It had only been maybe 15 minutes since I had got it and it was already healing? I was confused but I figured I could worry about it later.

I started climbing up the steps and up into the attic. The room was completely dark except from the light coming from the window in the office below. It was just enough to seem a gleam of metal here and there. Actually, it was everywhere. The whole south wall was covered in guns of all sorts. I slowly walked forward and ran into a box.

"Can you see anything?" Megan said behind me.

"Find a light somewhere." I said, backing away from the box and walking along the walls. My hand came against a metal box on the wall. I felt over it and it had a lever. I hit it and the room was filled with light. Guns guns guns. Not only the south wall, but the north east and west wall were full of them. All seemed to be put up in a display fashion. I walked over to the south wall. Each gun had a label under it saying what it was and a number. All the guns seemed to be in alphabetical order. The numbers were mixed up.

"What are these numbers?" Megan said, running her fingers over one of the boxes. I walked over and picked up a crow bar off one of the wooden crates and used it to open it. Inside were metal cases which upon inspecting, were full with ammo. The crates had a number such as 100-120. Inside the crate, each metal box had one number which corresponded with the gun it went with. Whoever this guy was, he was ether an arms dealer or he was preparing for World War 3. Guess he never arrived. There was a crate with a green X on it in the corner. I went over and opened it up. It was filled with army food packets. The crate next to it had a blue X and was filled with water jugs.

"Go down and tell Patrick to come up here with a bag. No, make that bags." Megan went down the ladder. I started picking guns off the wall and then finding the boxes of ammo for them. First off was my favorite gun, the socom pistols with laser targeting and modified clips that hold 16 bullets. I smiled as I saw them and found a belt to hook them to. I went into a crate and got 3 full boxes of ammo for them. I opened one up and took a couple clips out and put two in the guns. I then realized that I had no pockets or shirt on. I went looking around in unmarked crates until I found one with cloths in it. They were wrapped in plastic. The first appeared to be a snow camouflage suit. There was a jungle, wooded, and desert area suits. I finally found one I wanted. It was a black suit made for street and night operations. I took it out of the plastic wrap and started putting it on. It was a little to big for me but it was comfortable. The black pants were thin and had lots of pockets for ammo and other things. It came with a utility belt and some socks. I took off my shorts and put the pants and belt on. I looked down at my wound before reaching around and pulling the tape off slowly. I twitched a couple times as the tape pulled hair with it. When I had all the tape undone, I slowly lifted the bloody shirt and gasped in amazement. Besides the dried blood and darker skin, there was no sign that there had ever been a wound there. The skin was a darker sort of pale green color. I had noticed it was a little easier to breath than before but I didn't expect it to be completely healed. I took the bloody shirt and wiped off what blood I could and then put it inside the plastic rap. I then searched around and got 2 more suits of the same size and got one smaller one. There were boots along the bottom so I got out 4 pairs that looked to be the right size for us and put mine on. I took the black t-shirt and put it on. Then I put the long sleeve shirt and left it unbuttoned. A toboggan and face paint also came in the package but I decided to just put them in my pocket. I then went back up to the wall and grabbed a Hk94A3 variation. It was silver and came with a 30 round clip and laser scope. It had a removable shoulder rest and silencer on the barrel. I then grabbed two 45's and put them in my belt with the socoms. The HK went on my shoulder.

"Holy shit, look at all the hardware." Patrick said while looking around at all the guns.

"We should open all these up, see what's in them." I pulled the black gloves on and started prying open the crates. Patrick and Cameron did the same with other crowbars.

"All these over here with the numbers have ammo."

"These over here have explosives and those over there have gadgets."

I looked in all my crates. "These over here have food, water, cloths, and different tools for cleaning. I guess we can take some of the food and water. We definitely need to all the ammo we can get our hands on. Take a couple bombs with us. We will worry about the gadgets later. Everyone go pick out some guns. Be greedy. Oh yea, there are cloths over there for everyone." Megan went over behind a crate to change while Cameron and Patrick just changed on opposite ends of the room. They all came out with the same cloths on. They then went over to the wall and started choosing out guns while I started picking out some explosives. Patrick chose two sawed off pump action shot guns with a couple belts of ammo for each. He took two oozies and two 45's off the wall and stuck them in his belt. Cameron took a police assault rifle and a 30-30 rifle with a scope. He took two 40calaber police edition pistols and put them in his belt. Megan didn't seem to know what to pick so I walked over to the wall next to her and looked over the selection. I gave her two 22 pistols that had clips instead of being a 6 shooter. I gave her an automatic 22 rifle with a scope. Both 22's had good fire rate and they didn't have a hard kickback. Everyone started finding their ammo and loading their guns. "Alright everyone take all the ammo you can carry for your guns and take it to the truck." I didn't really want to take the leading role, but as far as firearms went, none of them had any idea about guns. They put the boxes inside the large duffel bags Patrick had brought with him. Patrick and Cameron went downstairs and I dropped the bags to them.

"Start putting the food and water in the bags Megan." I walked over to the bombs and put them in the bag carefully. I had about 10-12. I figured we could set them up as mines or something. I then reached in and grabbed two boxes full of grenades and put them in the bag and zipped it up. I took them over to the attic entrance and gently lowered it. "Whatever you do, make sure you are extra careful with these." If one of those grenades went off, we were done. Megan handed me two bags with food and water in them and I dropped them down to Cameron. I then looked over the guns some more. I saw a rocket launcher and grinned. I took it off the wall and handed it down to Patrick. He looked back up at me and then walked away shaking his head and laughing. I took the missiles for it and laid them in a bag. About 10 or so. I handed that down. I saw a Gatling gun and a large sniper rifle and dropped those down as well. I took a couple boxes of ammo with me and crawled down the ladder. I helped Megan down and then pushed the attic door back up and threw the string around the light to hide it. I knew it was mean, but I wasn't going to have any other people taking our guns.

We were walking out of the building when I noticed something in the corner. In a glass case, was a samurai sword collection. The light from the windows glared off of the brilliantly decorated sheaths. I waved Megan on and she walked outside. There was a pattern of shades of blue, which on closer inspection, were flowers. There was the main sword, the shorter sword mainly used for defense, and the dagger. The price on them was $3000. No wonder they hadn't been bought. I took one of my socoms and shot the lock off. I opened the case took out the sword. It's beauty was astounding. I unsheathed the blade. It definitely looked sharp. I verified it by stupidly running my finger down the blade. I sheathed the blade and put it in my belt. I put the shorter blade in the same place but against my body. The handle of the sword was longer than the other blade so it stuck out farther. They formed an X at my belt, both handles pointing forward. I leaned down and put the dagger in a pants pocket and strapped it around my leg so it wouldn't move excessively. I looked at myself in a cheep mirror selling for 100 dollars. I gave myself the rock on sign and then made my way outside.

The windows of the building must have been sound proof because as soon as I opened the door, the sound of gunfire filed my ears. I ran outside quickly and hid behind my truck where the others were gathered. "What the hell are you shooting at!" I yelled at Patrick over the gunfire. He pointed over truck and I looked. At first I didn't see anything, but then a shadow caught my eye. It was as if the air had taken a shape. I ducked down as what looked like claws shot towards me. They hit Patrick's truck and stuck in it before melting into a liquid. The liquid burned through the metal surrounding it before dripping on the ground and burning a hole through the concrete.

"Holy shit." Was all I could say. If one of those bitches hit you, you were pretty screwed, even if you didn't die from the claw wound. Its place only became visible if it moved. Cameron was firing madly but if it was anything like the hunters, it wouldn't die unless it was shot in the head. I took out my socoms and waited for it to move. When I saw movement I aimed and started firing at the spot. I ducked down again when it shot more claws at me. One went across my neck and put a small gash in it. Blood came out at a steady rate. I grabbed my toboggan and placed it against my neck. I applied pressure but was surprised when I didn't feel any pain. I took the toboggan off and rubbed my hand across my neck. The wound had already closed up. My hand started to shake as the realization hit me. I was changing. Whatever that hunter had done to me, I was changing. For better or worse, I didn't know. But in the back of my head I knew, I was going to change into one of them. I looked over at Megan who was crouching down and had her arms around her knees rocking back and forth. Patrick was firing his oozies and then ducking down every time. Cameron was doing about the same. I sat there not really looking at anything for a while. The gunfire became a little more than a whisper. I felt it. My body was changing. My muscles were growing. Pushing against my skin a little more. My eyes were becoming sharper just barely. And I could smell everything, even the monster, I could smell it as if it was right in front of my face. Patrick shook me and snapped me out of it. I looked up and he handed me a grenade.

I nodded and pulled the pin on it. Cameron and Patrick stood waiting, after it fired its next volley of claws, we threw the grenades towards the area where the claws came from and ducked for cover. The burst sent shrapnel everywhere. A cry of pain came from the monster as it fell with a thump. We came out from behind the truck and walked over to it. It looked like a giant lizard with spikes all over its body. Patrick took one of his shotguns and placed it against the monsters head. The shot splattered its brains all over the concrete. He cocked his gun and put it back on his shoulder. I heard something almost like a whisper before my eyes locked onto more claws about 20 years away. Before my companions even knew what was happening I had my sword and had slashed the 6 claws in half. They fell harmlessly to the ground before melting into the concrete. We jumped behind the side of the building. I leaned against the wall and peered around the corner. My eyes scanned the area until they rested upon the monster. I could see it just as well as if it was not cloaked. I quickly shot out from the corner and ran towards it. My speed had doubled and I was already ¾ the way to it. It launched some more claws at me, which I dodged effortlessly before jumping in the air and striking downward.

The monster lost its cloak as it fell into two pieces on the ground. I wiped my blade with my toboggan and threw it on the ground as it started to burn up from the acid like blood. I sheathed my sword and walked back over to the group. They stared at me with shocked expressions. I also noticed that I smelled fear, I actually SMELLED fear upon them. Patrick was the only one who wasn't afraid.

"Lets go before more of them come." He said and walked over to his truck. I walked to mine and got in. No one joined me, not surprising. Who would want to be sitting next to a monster? I had finally accepted the truth. I was becoming a monster. As I drove out of the parking lot, thoughts of my family ran through my mind. It had actually been the first time. For some reason, I hadn't felt the need to see them or even think about them. But now, if I was going to change, I wanted to see my family one more time. I wasn't going to let myself change into a monster. No matter what. I stopped the truck in the road and rolled down the window. Patrick pulled up on my left and rolled down his.

"I'm going to see if my family is still alive. Think you can keep safe while I'm gone?" Patrick knew, I could tell by looking in his eyes.

"Well we wont have to cause I'm coming with you." He said while twisting and popping his back.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" I said shaking my head.

"Because, your like a bro to me and you know it. Remember, we are always on the same page. Just sometimes you're a faster reader." I nodded and smiled. He was right, I was a faster reader.

"Well BRO, if we are coming, make sure you keep up. Wouldn't want you to get lost." I said as I pressed down on the gas and squealed off. Patrick soon followed as we raced side by side over the hill.


End file.
